


Logan and Remus' day in

by franthehorsegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Food, Logan and Remus being cool nerds, M/M, despite what it looks like no one get hurt, discussion of diseases, dissection of the heart and lungs, scapels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franthehorsegirl/pseuds/franthehorsegirl
Summary: Remus and Logan spend a nice quiet day together in the mindscape.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Logan and Remus' day in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicat54c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat54c/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this story, (also I think you are the same alicat54c from Tumblr)

“Hey, Lo Lo,” Remus whispered in Logan’s ear as he popped up behind him, covering his boyfriend’s eyes with his hands. “Did you know that the ‘Black Death’ wasn’t originally called the Black Death; It was called ‘The Pestilence’ or ‘The Great Mortality’. Which rhymes with Morality. Almost spelled the same too.” Logan internally sighed of fondness. Softly breaking Remus’ hold over his eyes, Logan turned around on the couch. He had been sitting on it but the position that he had changed to was now kneeling on it, with arms braised against the back of the couch for support. The couch’s surface bending to adjust to Logan’s new position. Facing Remus, Logan slowly moved his head forward and kissed Remus on the lips, stopping him from talking for a moment.

“If you wanted to get down and dirty then you could have just said so,” suggested Remus as he winked one eye and then the other at Logan. Before he vaulted over the back of the couch to sit next to his gorgeous boyfriend. Logan in return let out a rare giggle that was reserved for Remus, and Remus only. Whenever Remus ended up making Logan giggle it made Remus’ insides all hot and sticky like they had become molten magma swirling inside the earth or maybe the melted insides of a chocolate brownie or maybe molten magma in a chocolate brownie, Logan and him could try and come up with a recipe for them. ‘That was a good idea,’ thought Remus.

“So,” began Logan as the giggling died down, “What have you got planned for this afternoon?” He asked as he set down the book on plagues that he had been reading for the past hour or so before Remus had shown up. The book must have been the thing that had given Remus the idea about the comment about the black death that he had made before he sat down next to Logan.

“I‘m not sure yet,” Remus thought for a second as he shrugged his shoulders before he next spoke, “I just came to see if you were busy or not. It looks like you aren’t so… I was wondering if I could give you something.” Logan didn’t even have time to respond before something was shoved in front of his face. Before that had happened, Logan was going to say that Remus could do so, but his boyfriend had done it before Logan could have even tried to get a word out. Sitting in a not so neat position in Remus’ hands, was a slowly beating heart, with fresh oxygenated blood running down Remus’ arms and onto the sleeves of the outfit that he was wearing. Because of its black colouring, any stains would not be noticeable at first. Well, until you caught wind of the smell of the dried blood.

“Here,” said Remus as he handed the still struggling heart to Logan, his sharp teeth being revealed as he smiled at his Lo Lo. As Logan carefully took to heart from Remus’ hold, blood began to run down the pale skin of his wrists and then down his arms.

Logan looked from the heart to his boyfriend, and then back at the heart. “Remus, is there anything pacific that you would like me to do with this?” asked Logan as he softly tilted his head to the side and brought it to eye level to get a closer look at it.

Remus gently shrugged his shoulders with a small smile written upon his face. If Roman was there he would have described the scene as his brother having love hearts floating around his head, even if they weren’t physically there. Roman would have also described Logan as having shining stars in his eyes with the way that he was looking at Remus. Logan’s expression broke into another smile. “So it’s ok if we dissect it together then?” Remus’ own heart sped up that idea. Nodding his head in excitement, Remus almost ended up falling off of the couch. Almost. Logan carefully but quickly moved the heart into just one hand, and the other one, stained with blood, grabbed hold of Remus’ hand, pulling him up into a standing position. Saving him from falling on the floor.

“Come on then,” encouraged Logan as he pulled Remus along into the kitchen by the hand. As the pair arrived in the room Logan summoned a wooden cutting board, 3 different sized scalpels, and some plastic tubs. The last one just in case anything was needed to be put in a container or two. All of the items appeared in an organized fashion on the light brown kitchen table. The scalpel in size order on the left side of the board; The tubs on the right.

As Logan placed the heart down on the wooden board it finally stopped beating. Meanwhile, Remus had been dragging over two chairs that matched the table, getting bloodstains on the places where he had touched them. ‘I’ll clean that up later,’ thought Logan as Remus finished adjusting them in the place that he wanted. “Would you like to help me?” asked Logan, sitting in the chair to the left of the board.

“Naw,” Remus answered back to Logan, lightly bounding his forehead against Logan’s shoulder in a show of affection. Remus was just wanting to watch Logan take apart the heart, and then maybe some other things that he summoned up. “I’m good to just watch you,” he added before standing on the chair that was free and then crouched down so that he was at the same height as his boyfriend. ‘The perfect height to give surprises’, thought Remus, ‘such as this’, before Remus kissed Logan on the check. Red spreading across Logan’s face.

Logan smiled back at Remus and then turned his attention back to the activity in front of him. Picking up the biggest scalpel, Logan carefully pressed the sharp blade against the surface of the heart, slicing across the top layer of the muscle. More dark blood seeping out of the opening.

Gently placing the scalpel back into the position that it was in before, but before Logan did anything next a soft snap sound came from his right side. Turning his head, Logan to Remus who was holding a pair of plastic blue gloves. Handing them to his boyfriend Remus spoke up, ”You forgot these, I thought that you would want them.”

It was a little late if Logan had wanted to avoid getting blood on his hands, but Logan really appreciated the gesture coming from his boyfriend. Taking the gloves from Remus, both of their expressions lighting up at the simple but meaningful interaction between them. Sliding them on to his hands, Logan then held his hands on either side of the incision in the heart, pulling each side apart to get a look inside, with some of the chambers of the heart revealed.

The pair sat in silence until Remus broke it, no longer being able to stand it, before blurting out what he was thinking about. “I did you know that more blood goes to your kidneys,” he said as he poked Logan in the side, “Than your brain.” This time poking Logan’s head.

“Yes Re, I did. That’s because your kidneys filter waste products out of your blood so more does need to go through them than your brain. Did you know that the Heart on average only weighs about 11 ounces.” Answered Logan, “Also the length of time that this heart beat out of a body that you gave me was extremely accurate. Just about a minute or so.” Added Logan, as he was finishing up dissecting the heart.

“Hey Smarty, do you want to dissect something else?” Asked Remus, making it look like the heart pieces had vanished. Well they hadn’t, Remus had just moved them to his room for a project that he was going to make later that night. He didn’t know what that was yet but he would come up with something.

“What did you have in mind?” Asked Logan as he cleaned off the cutting board and the set of scalpels. Logan was happy to dissect anything that Remus summoned, as long as Remus was enjoying himself.

“Since they are related, why not do the lungs next?” Asked Remus, not expecting an answer but he got one anyway.

“Well one reason to not do the lung is,” But before he could finish that sentence he was cut off by Remus grabbing his blue and black tie, and ruffly kissing him. Which snapped him out of his train of thought.

“That wasn’t what I had meant, my Dork,” Said Remus as he pulled back. Logan’s skin heated up in embarrassment, but also from the kiss that Remus had just given him.

“Oh right,” half laughed Logan as Remus summoned a pair of lungs onto the board in front of them. Directing his attention back to the dissection in front of them, Logan then went back to work. “The name lung comes from the word ‘lunge’ which means ‘light,’ commented Logan as he cut apart part of the left lung.

“Really?” responded Remus, before he answered back with his own fact. “Lungs can float on water. Cause some air is still in there, even after you have breathed out. Also lungs are the only organ that can float in water. Well unless you drown them I guess, I’ll need to work that into an idea in the future.” Remus decided as he stared off to the other side of the room that they were in, trying to come up with a new idea.

As Remus was doing that, Logan was finishing dissecting the lungs after having a good look at them. But it was clear to Logan the Remus attention was headed somewhere else, so this was just as good a time as any to tidy up the equipment and the now dried blood stains, such as on the backs of the chairs that they were sitting on as well as the stains on the sleeve of Remus’ outfit. That would save Remus the effort of doing it later, and maybe from getting more blood on anything else as well.

“Re,” said Logan to get Remus’ attention onto him so that he was listening to him. Remus in turn made a small noise in acknowledgement of Logan. “So I was thinking since we have now done that, I was wondering if we shall get a quick snack before we move onto something else. Would that be ok dear?” Asked Logan before he stood up and tucked the chair under the wooden table.

“Yeah, of course.” exclaimed Remus as he sprang out for the chair he had awkwardly been sitting/standing on, the chair falling down and slamming it’s back against the hard floor. Remus then dashed to the cupboard to the fridge and then back to the cupboard again. This left Logan to pick up the chair and put it back into its right place. Shaking his head, Logan smiled with endearment for Remus as he watched him run about the kitchen like a headless chicken. Logan wondered if that was something that they could experiment with in the future together.

Going over to the cupboard that was next to the fridge, Logan pulled open the door and took out the half used jar of crofters. After placing it on the counter top, Logan set about making some toast for the jam to go on. Once Logan had assembled his snack, he turned to Remus who had just finished getting his own food sorted. His choice of food today was warm popcorn with some little bits of white chocolate spread across the top. It was one of the few snacks that both Remus and Patton could agree on.

Wrapping his arm around Logan's waist, Remus led the two of them into the living room. First Remus sat down on the dark coloured couch, his legs spreading across the rest of the couch. Pulling Logan to sit down in between them, Remus pulled his legs over Logan’s, trapping him there. Not that Logan wouldn't want to be there. Logan’s back softly comes to meet Remus’ chest.

“Lo Lo,” started Remus with bits of food almost falling out his mouth as he spoke, “did you know that there is a disease that can actually cause you to cough blood and stuff. Cool right?”

“Well I wouldn’t call it cool myself but Tuberculosis, if that is the one that you are talking about.” Remus quickly nodded confirming Logan’s thought process. Seeing Remus’ response Logan continued. “But it is interesting that about a third of people carry that bacterium that causes it but does not show any symptoms of the disease. Also only 5 to 10% of the third will be either sick or infectious with it at sometime in their lifetime.” Logan explained. Remus loved when Logan explained sciency stuff to him, and bringing up stuff like that always kicked off that type of conversation.

After the pair had finished eating Remus took his bowl and the plate from Logan, he then dropped them down on the carpeted floor. Leaving them to be picked up by someone else at a later time. “Oh yeah, what was the one that doesn’t let you sleep? Like at all once it starts.” Asked Remus wrapping his arms tightly around Logan’s chest. Logan then in turn moved his head into a better position that it was just below Remus’ chin.

“The one that you are thinking about is called Fatal Familial Insomnia. It stops your ability to sleep, this then makes the person suffering from insomnia to then slip into psychosis. That stops you from being able to tell what is real and what isn’t. Then over a period of time such as a few months it would kill them. There is also no cure or ways to try and treat it. Well at least not yet in any case,” Logan yawned as he finished speaking.

“Ok then, tell me about a really weird one. Like the absolute weirdest one that you are able to think of,” requested Remus as he too ended up yawning.

Logan thought for a minute before he responded to Remus’ inquiry. “Well I don’t know if it does have a name but in 1485 a disease broke out which caused people to sweat to death in a number of hours. It supposedly killed tens of thousands of people because it disappeared as soon as it had come. If that isn’t weird then I don’t know if you can get much weird when it comes to diseases,” Logan added.

“That is an interesting one,” Re commented before he summoned a green and dark blue blanket on top of the two of them. The blanket was thick and soft, spreading across the entire length of the couch. The pair both knew that there was no point in struggling to stay awake. So the pair snuggled into each other. “You want to know what Lo Lo,” Logan pushed deeper into his boyfriend. Remus yawned before he next spoke, “That I love you so much.”

Logan yawned too before he turned around onto Remus’ stomach so that he was facing his boyfriend, so they both wrapped their arms around each other. The blanket partly slipping off of them because of their movement “I Love you too, Re. I love you so much too.” Logan said as Remus readjusted the blanket back into its right place before the pair of sides slowly slipped into the darkness of the unconscious.


End file.
